Love You More
by ICYCOOL
Summary: FINALLY A NEW UPDATE! Hermione is forbidden to see Draco. But she still loves him. How will Draco take it? Based on Love You More by Eminem. R&R!
1. The Talk

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic.

* * *

Love You More

Chapter 1: The Talk

* * *

As Hermione woke up, she smiled when she realized who was next to her. She kissed his forehead and he woke up as well. 

"Good morning, baby." Draco said seeing his beautiful girlfriend. He loved her like nothing else. And it was so cliché, but she was the one, he could feel it. Nothing could ever change the love he had felt for her. Not even her friends, Potty and Weasel. How they hated him so much, but he didn't care. This beautiful girl lying beside him was his world. He just loved how he felt when she was around; it was the best feeling in the world.

"Morning, Draco." Hermione said as she leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't hard but it wasn't sloppy. Not too deep, but not too boring. It was just…perfect. And that's what she loved about him. He was perfect; he was the reason nobody else was perfect. He had all the perfection in the world. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron didn't think so. She knew that, but she loved Draco and they hadn't said much about it, so what could go wrong?

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Both of them knew how much they both loved each other. No matter what happened, they both knew they would always love each other. It was an unwritten code. In fact, the only place it could be found was in their eyes. Every morning, every night, whenever they looked into each others' eyes, they could see it, the message that said,

_I'll love you forever._

* * *

"Hermione, we need to talk to you." Harry said after lunch while they were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was next to him. Both of them had a very serious look on their face. They all sat down on a couch. Draco had gone back to his common room. 

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yes, it's about Malfoy." Ron stated.

"What about him?" Hermione wanted to know. They've never really talked about him much. They usually just talked about school; never had they talked to Hermione about Malfoy.

"It's very confusing, Hermione. We don't get it." Harry acknowledged.

"What's not to get? Draco and I are going out. We love each other." Hermione responded.

"That's just it. You love each other. That's not true, Hermione. We all know that Malfoys can't love." Ron told her. "Malfoy has been teasing you since Day One, Hermione; since you were eleven. Then all of a sudden, you decide you love him and that makes him able to love?"

"It wasn't all of a sudden, Ron. We've been going out for nearly a year now. You've never said anything before." Hermione replied. She was so excited, their anniversary was tomorrow. She wanted it to be special.

"Yes, we know. But that's just because we weren't sure how you would take it. But we decided we would have to tell you sometime." Harry interrupted.

"Take what? Am I missing something? Ron? Harry?" Hermione was confused.

"Hermione, we don't want you to going out with Malfoy anymore." Ron stated simply.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his dorm. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. It would be the best day in the world. He would take Hermione to Hogsmeade, where he had an abandoned shop redecorated and made beautifully just for her. It had everything that had any significance of them within the past year. It was going to be beautiful, just like Hermione. It had to be perfect. It _would_ be perfect.

* * *

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. Harry and Ron telling her she couldn't go out with Draco? That's like telling her she couldn't breathe. 

"Hermione, we think it's for your own good. We promise." Ron said. He truly meant it too. He and Harry didn't think that Malfoy truly loved her.

"It's Malfoy…or us." Harry said seriously.

How could Hermione choose? She loved Draco like nothing else. And it would kill him if she just broke up with him before their anniversary. But then, Harry and Ron had been her best friends for six years. Six to one, the decision was unanimous, it had to be.

"How do I tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Don't. Just ignore him, hate him. Trust us. It's what's right. He will not love for he cannot love. Just drop him and move on." Harry said.

"I trust you guys. You haven't steered me wrong. So I think it's the right thing to do. I, um, I'm going to take a nap. I'm pretty beat. Um, I'll catch you guys later okay?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, later." Ron replied.

While in her room, Hermione couldn't breathe. Harry and Ron were her friends, so she had to give Draco up. But she knew she still loved him. She couldn't help the tears that were falling from her eyes. She loved Draco, but she couldn't. She had to pretend nothing ever happened, like they were still enemies. She had to hate Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: I know the first chapter is short, but it's like an introduction. So, what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Tell me by clicking the beautiful little rectangular button that says "Go" Please! I need to know if I should continue the story. Thanks! 

ICYCOOL


	2. The Potion and Its Effects

A/N: Yes, I know that all you people think that it's stupid that Hermione broke up with Draco just because of Harry and Ron, but it is part of the plot. Please keep reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Love You More

Chapter 2: The Potion and Its Effects

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling so refreshed, today was her official anniversary with…_shit_ she thought as all of the events of yesterday came flooding back to her. Well, then today was going to be really boring…ugh. 

"Hey Hermi, what's up?" Harry said happily in the Common Room.

"Not much…" Hermione responded sadly.

"Hermione, don't be sad, remember, it's for the better." Ron said happily. "Now, be happy!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione said. "I'm going to go…um, get ready."

"But you're already dressed. Breakfast is waiting!" Harry said excitedly.

"I have to um, do my hair!" Hermione replied.

"Sure, we'll be right here." Ron said.

While Hermione was in her room, Harry thought of an idea.

"Hey Ron," Harry whispered "You know how Hermione can't get over Malfoy? Well, I've got an idea. I've got a potion in my room, stole it from Snape, it makes the user hate the first name they hear. So we can slip it in Hermione's drink and say Malfoy's name right after she drinks it. We just have to be careful."

"Sounds good to me." Ron stated simply.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hermione said.

"Actually, could you hold on? I think I forgot something in my room." Harry said. Before waiting for an answer, Harry rushed to his room to get the potion. He stuffed it in his pocket and came back out.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said.

* * *

"Hey Hermione! What's up?" Ginny exclaimed. 

"Not much, what's going on with you?" Hermione replied.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered, "Now's your chance, pour it in!"

Harry nodded and poured the potion into Hermione's drink. Hermione turned to drink and right after she did, Harry whispered into her ear "Draco Malfoy"

(A/N: I know, half of you expected it to go wrong right?)

Hermione paused for a second while just looking into space. Suddenly she looked back.

"That was weird." Hermione said.

"What was?" Ginny asked.

"Um, never mind." Hermione responded. "Listen, I'm going to start my Potions homework, can't be unprepared if I don't want detention or point deduction. Ya know?"

"Yeah, see ya later." Ginny said.

* * *

(A/N: Although Hermione hates Malfoy, she loved him so much before, it only effected how she acted but not the way she felt on the inside. I know it's corny and stupid, but that's the way the story goes!) 

While Hermione was walking down the hall, somebody covered her eyes.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked worried.

"Guess who!" said a sexy voice.

Hermione grabbed the hands and turned around.

"Happy Anniversary!" Draco said. "I have a great day planned, first we're going t-"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's our Anniversary! Don't you remember?"

"Ew! Anniversary? Not with you, asshole! Get lost and just leave me alone!"

"What? Hermi, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me 'Hermi'! Fuck off, Malfoy!"

The way Hermione said his name hit him like a hard and heavy stone. He couldn't believe it? What was wrong with her? It was a joke, right?

"Okay, Hermione, you can stop playing now. Joke's over, very funny."

"What are you talking about? Shove off, Malfoy!" With that, Hermione left up to her Common Room.

"What?" Draco asked himself. He left for the Slytherin Common Room not believing what had happened...

* * *

A/N: Evil? I wouldn't think so. It's just a good place to leave off. Well, since I need motivation, I want at least 2 reviews. I hope that's okay with you guys. Meanwhile, thanks for reading! 

ICYCOOL


	3. Draco's Drink

**A/N: I'm ba-ack! I know it took a while, but what happened to all of my reviewers? (Thank you to NarWhalGirl and Kaitlyn!) Okay, just to clear some things up, Hermione still loves Draco because her love for him was too strong for the potion to fully change it. However, the potion affected how she acted and felt, so she loves him, but she's kind of in denial because…well if I tell you, it'll give it away. So, you'll find out eventually! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter by the way. Okay, I'mma shut up now.**

Disclaimer: Duh.

* * *

Love You More

Chapter 3: Draco's Drink

* * *

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Blaise said as Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hmm…" Draco mumbled as a response.

"Wait a minute; aren't you and Hermione supposed to be at that "romantic" place at Hogsmeade celebrating your anniversary? Damn, if I ever lasted a whole year with one girl…well, I don't know how you do it. The only anniversary I'd ever celebrate with a girl is an hour-anniversary, if they're lucky. I can tell, you and Hermione…you've got something." Blaise stated.

"No, we don't. She's such a…damn, I can't even say it!" Draco was furious.

"What happened?" Blaise was curious.

"I don't know, I went up to her and she cursed me out and stormed off. It's like she didn't even know we ever went out."

"I told you she wasn't right. She was probably just using you to get a good rep or something."

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Draco exploded.

"Whoa, sorry. I thought you were over Hermione"

"I still love her…I mean, I don't, I mean…I don't know. It's confusing."

"Whatever, well I'm going to that new club, _Beaters_, wanna come? Maybe you could pick up a new girl. Heh?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure, why not. I'mma go get changed first. You go ahead, I'll catch up later." Draco said.

"Okay, see ya there." Blaise said.

Draco got changed and left. '_Maybe it's for the better._' He thought, '_I'll always love her, but there's no point if she doesn't love me back, right?_'

* * *

'_What the fuck was he talking about?'_ Hermione asked herself while sitting on her bed in her room. _'Anniversary? We don't even go out! Tsss, like I'd ever go out with him. He's such an asshole. It was probably a bet or something. God, he's pretty good at acting then…Did I just complement him? Ok, whatever, he's still an ass. Geez, acting like I told him I'd love him forever…'_

* * *

Draco walked into _Beaters_ and saw Blaise sitting at the counter. But before he could reach him, a girl pulled Draco onto the dance floor and started dancing to the upbeat music of the _Weird Sisters_. She was pretty hot; he had to admit, so he danced as well. The look on the girl's face gave Draco the impression that she thought he was hot, and she liked dancing…a lot. It reminded him of Hermione…'_Stop thinking about her, she doesn't like you anymore!_' a voice inside his head stated. He was brought back to reality when the girl roughly grinded into him just as the song ended. The girl gave him a quick kiss and left. Draco headed for the bar.

"Hey Blaise," Draco said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Blaise responded. "Hey, who was that hottie you were just dancing with? Damn, she can dance, but I think she'll dance better elsewhere, ya know what I mean?" Blaise raised his eyebrows. (A/N: he seems to be doing that a lot…lol)

"Sure." Draco said not very interested. He turned to the bartender. "Hey Jay, give me your strongest drink."

"Depressed, eh?" Jay could tell.

"Just a little bit. Just hit me." Draco said.

In a few minutes, Jay came with a strong smelling drink. It looked like beer but smelled like…well, what it smelled like, he wasn't exactly sure, but it wasn't horrible.

"What is it?" Draco asked. He wanted to know the name before he drank it. (A/N: who wouldn't?)

"It's called _Fiesta Muchacho_. I just made it a few days ago. Careful, it has some side effects. You are one of my first testers. It's on the house." Jay replied.

"Okay Jay, I'm trusting you not to kill me here. Well, cheers." Draco said.

Once Draco downed it, he felt a surge of excitement plunge through him. But it left as soon as it came. Draco took it as nothing and danced the rest of the night. Once it hit midnight, he left.

As he strode back into the castle towards his room, he saw a pleasant sight…

* * *

Hermione spent the night at Ginny's, telling her what had happened with Malfoy and what she thought. Ginny, of course, had been sworn to secrecy by Ron and Harry (and putunder a spell to keep the promise)not to tell Hermione about the potion she was under. Naturally, she acted as if Malfoy were her enemy as well, gasping every now and then and even adding some "No way!'s". Finally, at midnight, realizing that she had skipped lunch and dinner, (A/N: It's a Saturday, right? Or Sunday? Right? One of them? Well, it is now!) Hermione had gone to the kitchens for a little snack, promising Ginny she'd bring something back for her. When Hermione had seen a shadow on the wall, she quickly ran to try to hide for she thought it might have been a teacher and it was past hours. As she saw a clearer silhouette and identified who she knew the person was, she stood still in shock, unsure of why it was so shocking.

"Well, well, we meet again…"

* * *

**A/N: I know y'all know who it is, but I didn't want to write more because that's all in the context of my next chappie! I still keep you in suspense because of…should I tell? You may know or you may not. It sux if you don't 'cuz I ain't telling. Just wait til the next chapter like everybody else! I'm mean, I know, but that's life, build a bridge and get over it. Well, I'm so sorry it took so long so I'mma just dedicate this to NarWhalGirl right now 'cuz I know she's been waiting the longest. I'm sorry; homework's really piling up now that we're in the homestretch of the year so it's a lot. But I'll try my best to update sooner next time! I promise I'll _try_!**

ICYCOOL


	4. Hermione's Reaction

**A/N: OMG! You reviewed! You really _do_ love me! You people are the best. Okay, I'll leave this short since I made you wait so long. I'm trying to make this chapter longer…hope it works! See you at the bottom of the page! OH WAIT! ALMOST FORGOT, HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE CAME OUT AND I GOT IT AT 12:41AM ON July 16, 2005. Okay, NOW I'mma shut up.**

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to post this? Who else?

* * *

Love You More

Chapter 4: Hermione's Reaction

* * *

"Malfoy! What are _you_ doing here? It's after hours!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing…but I didn't come find you to talk." Draco said back with a nearly slurred voice.

"Ugh, whatever. Move." Hermione demanded.

"Ooh, _not_ very friendly, are we?" Draco asked with his hands in the air, moving out of the way. She was going to come out and upstairs sometime…and he'd be waiting.

* * *

Hermione took her time in the kitchen, making sure that she would eat enough to keep her full and long enough for Malfoy to leave. _What's up with him?_ She wondered. _He's been acting so strangely lately._ After eating a slice of pie, a fruit tart, and a great ice cream sundae, she realized she had been there for a while. She had gotten everything she had on a tray to carry up to Ginny. Finally, she went out of the kitchens and headed back upstairs, being just as careful watching out for professors as she did coming down.

"What took you so long, Hermione?" Draco popped out the corner suddenly. Her name coming from his mouth sounded so weird…almost forbidden, yet familiar. But Hermione didn't show it, she toughened her face and asked in a rude tone, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure my _girlfriend_ got back okay…" he said.

"I don't know why you're standing here then; it's not like _I'm_ your girlfriend." Hermione said matter-of-factly.(A/N: I always wanted to put that in a story. "matter-of-factly" sounds so sophisticated…haha.)

"You say that like you're so sure." Draco said as he slowly walked toward Hermione, causing her to back up.

"That is only because I am…" Hermione said. When her back hit the wall, Draco pressed his body against hers, making her tray of food collapse onto the ground. "What are you…what are…" She was cut off by Draco's lips on hers, it felt so right. She couldn't believe this was her enemy—WAIT A MINUTE! This was her enemy! She was kissing the enemy! As she came to her senses, she tried to push him away but he was far too strong for her. Suddenly, she realized she was a witch and pulled out her wand. "STUPEFY!" she yelled as she blasted him onto the other wall. He was left unconscious as she pointed her wand towards the tray and splattered food and muttered, "Reparo." Just like magic, (A/N: Mainly because it is,) the food gathered up onto the tray and back onto Hermione's hand. She gave the unconscious Draco one last glance and left quickly.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, one minute I'm walking up, the next, he pops out of no where, and then he kisses me!" Hermione explained the whole story to Ginny while she was listening contently and eating her apple pie.

"Weird." Ginny replied.

"Totally." Hermione said. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but when he kissed me…it was like…I don't know. It felt like it was right. I think I'm going crazy. I'm going to call it a night…see you in the morning."

* * *

"Good Morning Hermie!" Ron exclaimed happily the next morning as he reached for half a dozen pumpkin muffins.

"Good Merlin! Ron, save some for the _other_ students, they have to eat too you know!" Hermione said as she sat down between him and Harry.

"Sorry." Ron apologized.

"So, 'Mione, we heard about your little incident with Malfoy. He's such an ass. Don't worry, we've got it under control." Harry said.

"Okay, thanks you guys. What would I do without you?" Hermione smiled.

"Love Malfoy" Ron muttered while Harry elbowed his rib.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing. You'd be lost without us." Harry said confidently.

"Oh, whatever. You'd be even more lost without me." Hermione replied.

"Okay, let's start going to Potions, it's a long walk. We can't afford to be late again." Ron complained.

"Correction, YOU can't afford to be late again. I'm just fine, but now's not a good time to start. Let's just go. Double potions…well, at least we get a break after that." Hermione said.

The trio walked out of the Great Hall, down the halls, and into the Potions Dungeon together with one person watching them the entire way. (A/N: Three guesses who.)

The potions class went by uneventfully since it was Advanced Potions and most if not all of the students knew what they were doing. (Luckily, Neville wasn't there to mess everything up and lose points). After the bell rang, Snape had finally dismissed the class.

"Goodness, those were the longest hours of my life. Maybe Snape stops the time so he can torture us even more." Ron complained. "Plus, we've got a 3 feet long essay to write! How did I make it to Advanced Potions anyway?"

"Even I don't know _that_." Hermione joked as they were walking outside for their break. Pretty soon, Harry and Ron got into a discussion about what they're going to do to Snape on the last day of school.

Out of no where (again), Draco came from behind and backed Hermione into a wall. Suddenly, he started feeling her body while forcing a hard kiss on her lips. When he finally let go for air, Hermione screamed, "HARRY!" And faster than lightening, Harry came on over with Ron at his side. Immediately, Harry grabbed Draco off and Ron brought Hermione away to protect her. Once, she got away, Ron ran toward Draco and punched him hard in the eye and he fell. Then, Harry let backed off then came back to punch him in the stomach. They both hit him until he was sure to have bruises. Right before he passed out, he saw Hermione with a mixed expression of mostly revenge, with a smirk. He also noticed a small look of worry in her eyes, but it quickly went as he passed out.

* * *

"Whoa. Thanks Harry. I was really in trouble there, I didn't think he'd stop and he held me too tightly for me to get my wand and I was running out of breath, and I was panicking and I felt like he would go all the way and nobody would come because I couldn't talk because he wouldn't let go and I felt so weird and I felt helpless and—"

"Okay Hermione, it's okay. It's over now." Harry said soothingly while hugging her reassuringly. They walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room leaving Malfoy on the ground of the nearly deserted hallway.

"Thanks. I love you guys." Hermione said as she hugged both Ron and Harry. "Well, I'm tired…I think I'll talk a nap. I'll see you guys later okay?" She tip-toed and gave each of them a peck on the cheek as they both turned a bright shade of scarlet as if she had never done it before. She went to her room and lie on her bed. Okay, so maybe she lied, she wasn't going to sleep; she was going to think…a lot. Why did it feel so familiar when Draco had kissed her? Wait, did she just call him Draco? But the sound of it rolled off her tongue smoothly as she said it. But the question was…why? It seemed so strange, like he was her soul mate in a past life or something. She fell into a dreamless sleep thinking about it.

* * *

"HERMIONE! Are you in there? Open up!" Hermione woke up to a voice that had definitely belonged to Ron's.

"Hold your hippogriffs, I'm coming!" Hermione shouted lazily as she walked towards the door. "What do you want?" she asked once she saw Ron's face.

"It's lunchtime, I was just checking to make sure you didn't die in there, you've been asleep for a long time." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron! I'm alright. Goodness, you have to stop worrying about me so much. I'll be fine." Hermione replied.

"Well, lunch started a while ago. Wanna come eat?" Ron said hungrily.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Since I'm not sleeping anymore." Hermione said.

"Okay, let me get Harry and we'll walk down together." Ron said.

Once they got down and started eating, Hermione noticed Malfoy staring at her. She saw a look in his eyes…of beg? No way, Hermione looked down and started eating. She then noticed he got up from his table and ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

While Malfoy was in his room, he kept thinking of why Hermione was behaving like this. Putting a spell on him, having Harry and Ron beat him up. Well, whatever it was, he was sure to get her back into her normal state, he thought as he grinned mischievously. He was going to get her back. He quickly got out a pen and wrote down:

…_the more you put me through,_

_The more it makes me wanna come back to you…

* * *

_

**A/N: THERE WE GO! That's my fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long to post it up! But it _is_ longer than the rest of the chapters! I'm so happy! I finally got my iPod! Yay me! Okay, well, I can't wait to actually START reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! Too bad some bitch gave away the ending on a message board. Don't worry, I won't tell you guys! Okay, well, for those who thought Hermione's potion wore off, I don't know how you got that idea, but it didn't. Please leave a review because they're my motivation to write! Thanks, I love y'all!**

**ICYCOOL**


	5. Draco's Attempts

**A/N: OMG! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. But for those of you who are still checking, I'm back! It's been like years, literally since I've updated. But yeah. Enough with my chit chat. Here ya go…**

Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

After lunch was over, Hermione got ready to go meet up with Ginny. She had promised to spend the day with her around campus. Once she got to the dorm, she looked all over for Ginny. Not finding her, she headed towards the library but spotted Ginny walking towards her way.

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked.

"I got held up by Malfoy." Ginny said before she realized she said too much.

"Malfoy? Did he insult you again?" Hermione wondered.

"Um, yeah. That's it. No biggie though, I just ignored him and walked away." Ginny covered up.

"Good. You shouldn't let egotistical jerks like him bother you." Hermione said. "Now, let's go check out hot guys by the lake." They both giggled and ran towards the exit.

The truth was, Ginny was confronted by Malfoy about Hermione and her recent actions.

"_Ginny! Where's Hermione?" Malfoy demanded._

"_Um, I don't know why you'd want to see her…" Ginny played._

"_YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I WOULD WANT TO SEE MY OWN GIRLFRIEND! Why is everybody so stupid?" he yelled._

"_I don't know. But, I have to go. Bye" Ginny left before he could say anything. Draco debated on following her, but decided against it._

* * *

"Ooh, that guy is looking fine." Hermione commented on a boy walking by the lake. He turned and smiled at her. Ginny and Hermione smiled back.

"8" Ginny said.

"Yeah…8" Hermione said.

"DAYUM! CHECK OUT THIS HOTTIE!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hmm.." Hermione started.

"6" Ginny stated.

"Wow, Ginny, you just screamed about his hotness and he only gets a six? Are you crazy?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, what do you give him? Huh?"

"Okay, you're right. I give him a six too."

"I thought so."

"Geez, some of these guys are pretty hot. But nobody gets a 10." Hermione said sadly.

Ginny felt a pang of guilt as she remembered Hermione once telling her that she gave Draco a 10. But she had promised not to tell Hermione about anything.

"Um, this is getting boring. Let's go inside." Ginny said.

"Ok." Hermione said and got up to go in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was with Blaise, trying to figure out what was wrong with Hermione.

"I don't know man. Girls are confusing. Why do you think I never stay with any of them long?" Blaise said.

"I don't know. 'Cause you've never known Hermione like I do. Anyway, I'm going to find out what's wrong with her…again." He stated.

"Good luck, mate." Blaise called.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Draco stated as he went out the door.

* * *

"Okay, well. I'm going to the library. I have to do some work on Snape's essay." Hermione said.

"Sure. See you later." Ginny said and walked towards the dorm.

While Hermione was walking, she heard footsteps from far away. Out of instinct, she ran to the doors of the library. Just as her hands were on the handles of the door, she felt someone come up behind her and put their hands on top of hers. Instantly, she turned around and found it was only Malfoy.

"Mother of Jesus, ferret, you scared the shit out of me." Hermione commented.

"Well—wait, who's Jesus? Never mind. Anyway, lately, I've been noticing you noticing me. And I've got to give you the note that I've definitely noticed." Draco said smoothly. (A/N: I know that's from a TV show or something, I just like it. )

"Number 1: Jesus is a religious figure us muggles and muggleborns believe in and number 2: ew. The only thing I notice about you is your egotistical, pompous, self-centered, overly-conceited attitude you arrogant brat. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'd like to get into the library so I can work on my essay for Snape, something you wouldn't know about seeing as you're always sucking up to him. He probably lets you hand in 3 inches instead of 3 feet." Hermione coolly responded.

"Actually, first of all, I am not conceited; I am confident. And I have a reason to be. Second of all, I've already started my essay and I'm about 2 feet into it, which is all mandatory because I do NOT suck up to Snape—"

"Oh please, you'd lick his ass clean." Hermione interrupted.

"AS I WAS SAYING, I do not suck up to Snape. And finally, you may act well, but I know deep inside you're dying to tell me how you really feel about me." Draco finished as he leaned in to kiss her.

Before their lips could meet, Hermione whispered, "of course I do. I always have."

"Well, then, tell me." Draco said hoping he'd finally win her back again.

"Okay, Draco Malfoy, I…hate you." She pushed him back and ran towards her dormitory.

Draco leaned back, sighed and headed the other direction.

* * *

"That was quick, did you finish your essay already?" Ginny asked.

"Writer's block…I couldn't get _anything _done." Hermione replied.

"Oh, well. You still have another week or so right?"

"Of course. I was just hoping to get it done early so I wouldn't have to rush it later. Ugh, whatever. It's been a long day; I'm going to head off to bed." Hermione stated.

"Good night." Ginny said.

"Night."

Hermione went off to bed only to find that she couldn't sleep. For hours she tossed and turned. She was still up as all the other girls in her dorm came in and fell asleep one by one. When she looked at her alarm clock, she saw it was already midnight. Seeing everybody else asleep, she quietly got up and decided to get a snack from the kitchen.

The halls were dimly lit and the silence was eerie but gave Hermione a comforting feeling. When she got down the stairs, she was pushed against a wall. On instinct, she whipped out her wand and said, "Lumos!"

As if he couldn't get away from her, there was Draco Malfoy, yet again, with that infamous smirk on his face. Hermione tried reading his eyes, finding out what he wanted, and all she saw was…pure desire?

"Why are you stalking me?" Hermione asked calmly, used to this behavior by now.

"Why do you keep running away?" Draco asked, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Why would I possibly want to stay here with you? Honestly." Hermione asked.

"Answer my question." Draco said.

"Answer mine first." Hermione replied.

Draco let go of her. "You honestly don't know?" He looked truly upset. And for a moment, Hermione felt bad. But only for a moment.

'_This must be some sort of trick, a game or something.'_ Hermione thought.

"I have to go." Hermione said before she could possibly think of anything weird about him. Suddenly, she was very tired. She lightly walked away leaving him staring at the empty wall.

* * *

"Okay, let's review," Draco started, "Last year I definitely asked Hermione Granger out."

"Yes for the twenty first time!" Blaise said getting tired.

"And she said yes." Draco continued.

"Mhm." Blaise answered.

"And we haven't broken up."

"Not that I can remember."

"We hardly even fight."

"You hardly even fight."

"I love her."

"She loves you, too."

"Then why does she act like we are not together?!?" Draco stood up abruptly.

"Mate, I don't know. Have you asked her?"

"Well, sure I have. I told her she was my girlfriend. She denied it." Draco explained.

"Maybe she's playing hard to get?"

"She's my girlfriend! Why would she?" Draco said, "It's past 2 in the morning. I have a class first period tomorrow. Thanks for the help." And with that, Blaise and Draco went to their separate rooms to sleep.

* * *

The next day of classes went by dreadfully slow. Draco could hardly pay attention for all of his thoughts were on none other than Hermione Granger.

After classes, Hermione walked to the Great Hall for dinner with her arm around Ron's waist, something she just felt like doing. She didn't see it as a love thing, just as a friendship thing. Draco didn't agree. Through the entire dinner, his eyes burned holes like acid through Ron. Luckily, Ron didn't notice.

Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom and wash her hands as she was done with dinner. Humming a tune to herself, she was in her own world when she bumped into somebody. The same person she has been randomly seeing a lot recently.

"Well hello again." Draco said naturally.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"You. And I know you want me back."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? I don't want you!" Hermione said convincingly and walked away.

Draco, instead of following her, walked back up to his room and took out his sheet of paper and wrote:

…_You say you hate me, I just love you more._

_You don't want me, I just want you more…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, after over a year, I finally posted another chapter. I'm sorry, I just completely forgot about this story and a few months ago I just saw it and wanted to update it but I just put it off again. Well it's short, but I'm not as great a writer as many others so I apologize for that. And sorry for all the short scenes, I'm just not good at getting into detail. / If I get a lot of reviews on this, I'll update faster. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**ICYCOOL**


End file.
